Where Destiny Haunts
by YoungMarauders
Summary: Four different girls, four different gifts and a bond that is stronger than the pull of death. (AN: RR please. I depend so much on input.)
1. Strange Introductions

It was September first, first day of school for Hogwarts students, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were having trouble finding a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Near the end of the train, not finding an empty compartment, they knocked on a random door. A voice from inside called "Come on in!" The four friends walked in and looked around.

Inside were four girls, none of whom any of the others had seen before. One was fair and had bright red hair and one green eye and one brown. Her mouth had a hint of a smile around it. Next to her was a girl with curly golden brown hair and blonde highlights, while her emerald green eyes held back laughter that could have the saddest man smiling for days. And the middle girl had ringlets the color of honey, which sank into the deepest of saffron and her eyes, the color of the heavens, held a wildness that couldn't be broken. The last was a beautiful Asian, much prettier than Cho, sitting across from the red haired girl. She had a dazzling smile that one could be lost in forever. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle like stars.

The red haired girl extended her hand "Hallo! Come on in! My name is Wren Riverstone. I'm a transfer student from Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America." Her voice was full of energy as Harry, Ron, and then Hermione shook her hand.

"I'm Star Moonsong, same school. Have a seat!" the green-eyed brunette spoke easily.

"I'm Laelai." The untamable girl spoke softly in a loud whisper that seemed to carry throughout the compartment despite its lack of interest; she seemed determined not to reveal more than that and none in the compartment were inclined to challenge her lack of explanation.

The raven-haired girl spoke last and was quick to talk. "I'm Monica Riddle Cronus! Nice to meet you and your names are?"

Harry, nervously said "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he waited for them to look at his scar. But no one did.

As Ron sat down he said, "I'm Ron Weasley"

Wren Riverstone jumped at the name. "Are your brothers George and Fred?The owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Wren's eyes were alight with Curiosity and excitement. "I have...artifacts that would interest them." A sly smile crept across her face.

"Y-yes, they're my brothers. What do you have?" He was curious as to what she would have. "I'll tell you after introductions" was her mysterious reply.

Hermione, stacking her things on the rack above, said in a muffled voice "Hermione Granger" and sat down.

Ginny Weasley looked over the three girls "Virginia Weasley, Ron's sister" she took out her book and began reading.

"Well," said Wren "if that's it for introductions I'll show you what I have." She reached into her bag and pulled out a silver box. Placing he hands on the small sides of the box, she clearly spoke her name. Flashes of fire, splashes of water, gusts of wind and sprays of dirt flew around her hands. Opening the box she produced: Glasses, a set of pencils, and a book. She looked at the Hogwarts student's astonished faces. "What? These aren't ordinary objects! Really!"


	2. Stranger Interactions

Harry was the first to speak. "How did you do that? The thing with the box I mean."

Wren bit her lip. Her friends looked at her, worried "Wren? Do you want me to tell them? I will." Monica's voice was worried.

Star put her hand on Wren's, as Wren's long tapered fingers closed in a tight fist. She bit on her lip, drew a shaky breath and began to explain. "My father was an Elemental" Hermione gasped "he fell in love with a fire nymph and, when the sodding bastard found out she was pregnant with me, he ditched her for some enchantress he met at a wizarding strip joint. She died when I was five; she froze to death looking for a place for us to live." Tears were running down her face. Monica and Star reached out to hug their friend. "I'm fine. Let me-here-let me show you what I made"

"These glasses allow the wearer to see through a maximum of five layers of whatever. You just have to ask them. No you boys can't try them on" wren smiled mischievously.

Harry's jaw dropped in indignation. Ron sputtered" we weren't going to ask-why would..."

"I was just kidding! Anyway, these pencils are the last of Zonko's Live-Action pencils; basically any thing you draw comes to live. I've modified them so whatever you make lasts 24 hours. I don't recommend drawing food; you get horrible stomach pangs, and last, but certainly not least" she held up a book with a flourish "this book, disguised as a diary, allows the writer to write notes back and forth with another person, no matter the distance. And it also works as something to store stuff in," she flipped to a page, "See?"

"You get into a lot of trouble that way.... I told you to put them away you might get them confiscated" Monica whispered underneath the quarrel of who would get to use the spectacles first.

"I agree," said Hermione " there are lots of people who would love to get you in trouble."

"But there is always someway we can get out of it" Monica stated after a moment of staring at Harry "you see...all of us have our own... gifts." Ron gave a vacant stare at Monica. "Not just ordinary gifts such as being a witch, but other things like speaking to animals" she paused for a second and looked to see if anyone would find that suspicious.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and then took a deep interest of the pattern of the carpeting. "All of us have one thing in common.... we have some of the rarest gifts that any witch or wizard could have." said star, her brown curly hair seemed to glow in the light of the sun, " that's why they're sending us to Hogwarts...you see Dumbledore knows things other wizards don't."

"You got that right," said Harry unsurprised. There was a moment of silence when Harry ceased talking. Minds began to race and eyes began to wander. Harry looked at the sad expression Monica wore...he wasn't sure why it made him want to cry too.

Ron threw short, constant glances at Wren ...she was beautiful. Could she have been part veela? Laelai tossed her hair and gazed out into the forest. For a split second it caught the attention of Harry and Ron. Star dozed off as her head slid down it was caught by Ron's shoulder. Ron tore his glance from Laelai and was now focused on Star who was now snoring loudly but still as beautiful as ever. Ron was at a silent ecstasy...he had four beautiful girls to stare at.


	3. Spotted undies

(A/N: Laelai is pronounced Lay-lie. Thanks Maggy Aethelwynsdottir for your question)

Hermione pretended to keep herself busy with a book and threw out an occasional exasperated sigh every time Ron had a dreamy gaze across his face. Hermione didn't know why but she was starting to be jealous of Wren. "Any ways!!!!" said Hermione in a voice loud enough to wake Star. Everyone awoke from there daydreaming." I hear Umbridge is still at Hogwarts"

"Yeah" said Ginny, "Payback time heh, well I'm meeting up with Colin" she exited and walked down the corridor.

"What does she mean "meeting up?" stated Ron.

"Let it go, Ron," said Hermione as the company engaged in conversation.

Monica fell silent in her own corner of the compartment. Harry edged in to talk to her. "I remember now," said Monica

"What do you remember?" Harry said with a little shake in his voice.

"Your parents died like my mom did...Voldemort" she whispered his name so the rest couldn't hear. "I-I'm sorry to bring it up, you must get annoyed with people gawking over what you've been through," Monica said apologetically "you know with your scar and Voldemort being back and all"

"You said his name...." not very many people do," stated Harry.

"Well...I've been training, I've dedicated my life to help bring him to a down fall." she was at a loss of words. She knew she had said too much.

Cho walked past the compartment and for a split second Harry wanted to hold Cho forever, but the feeling left just as quickly as it came when his eyes met Monica's. She gave a nervous laugh and beamed a beautiful smile at him and looked down. He had never wanted to be with any one but Cho and in less than 20 minutes he already began falling for another. "You don't have to say... every one has there own little secrets." Harry smiled and brushed a few strands of her ebony hair off of her face. Harry hadn't been this confident ever since the last time he flew. They gazed into each others eyes like they'd known each other their entire life and by just one glance they understood each other.

They both started laughing and for a moment they forgot all their problems...just then door swung open and a dark figure stood in the door...it was Draco. He appeared to have wanted to say something disgusting but paused and looked at the "veela-like" girls. His eyes fell on two of the girls with brown hair. Star had apparently fallen asleep with her head resting face down on Ron's lap (Ron was oblivious to this) as Laelai was reading Ron's hand (wren sat, still amazing Ron with her "goodies").

A sly smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Well, well, well Weasley. Taken a liking for girls now?" Draco laughed. "Did you break up with Potter?"

Star and Laelai gazed into his pale blue eyes as if to say "wow". The brunettes were now restraining Ron. Hermione had now started a fairly good drawing of what looked like a gun with the live action pencils." I guess you finally went through puberty and actually grew ...something," said Draco.

Wren took the glasses from Harry's hand and airily sauntered over to Draco, (She towered over Draco she was almost as tall as Ron) placed them over her eyes and said " too bad you didn't" she laughed and blew a kiss to Draco or at least what seemed to be a kiss because at that moment Draco flew through the air and crashed into the wall across the hallway.

"Whoa" gasped Ron with amazement in his voice. "Bloody hell!"

"Anytime" wren winked and sat back down as if it wasn't that big a deal.

Laelai bit her lip and scooted to the end of her seat she grabbed at the live action pencils and began drawing a mirror. She glossed her burgundy lips and erased the mirror after using it. Star was now watching eagerly. Monica gave Laelai the look of utmost disgust.

"Well...umm I need to use the lou," said Star rushing toward the compartment door.

"You just went!!" yelled Laelai who had gotten up; she sighed and turned to Star and whispered, "you can have him!" Star had now wriggled her way out the door throwing a thankful look at Laelai and went racing down the hall.

"Well then" said Laelai sitting down. All eyes were on her and she just brushed it off. "Whose turn?"


	4. Draco uncovered

Hermione raised her hand to everyone's disbelief. "May I try?" as Wren handed the glasses over she leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making Hermione's eyes open wide. She quickly walked out of the compartment and into the hall. In a few moments she was back, suppressing a giggle. Once she sat down next to wren by the door she burst out laughing. "You were right!! That is so funny!"

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Wren, Wren! Tell them, oh my sides hurt!" Hermione was doubled over with laughter.

Wren raised an eyebrow "I didn't think she'd find it that funny. Honestly!"

"Hermione breath! It is very important!" Laelai commanded "jeez its not like she saw." her head snapped over to Wren, who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny "you didn't did you? Oh my gosh, you did!!" Laelai started to laugh as well.

"Sorry for the confusion, I simply told Hermione that...umm what was the boy's name?" she looked around.

"Draco Malfoy" Ron spat the name with malice.

"Yes well I told her he had leopard spotted underwear, whitey tighty style." Every one stared shocked, then started laughing. After a while, when every one calmed down, Wren asked, "Who's Umbrige? Your Defense against the dark arts teacher?"

"Yeah, and a prissy-"here Hermione said something she rarely said, "Who deserves, what was it you said last year Ron?"

" Which one? The "fed to a box of starving blast ended skrewts" or "mutilated by angry centaurs?"

"You never said any thing about the centaurs, that actually happened." Hermione felt unusually jealous as Ron examined the book Wren had shown them.

Hermione and Ron were still arguing, while Monica and Harry oblivious to their spat, talked in quiet whispers. They were all immersed in conversation when the door opened yet again.

The trolley witch said "any thing from the trolley, dears?"

Laelai, who had been drawing with the Live-Action pencils said "sure" and proceeded to buy the witches wares. Wren paid for droobles gum, sugar quills and pumpkin pasties. When she sat down she began on the sugar quills. The others bought food and began to eat.

While they ate, numerous conversations rose, but Wren was oblivious to them. When Laelai looked over, she started, "Wren? What's wrong?" The girl's eyes were unfocused and dull.

Every one now looked over as she opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't her voice that issued forth. A hard cold, raspy voice had taken over. The voice said:

Too early for the rainbow,

Too early for the dove.

These are the final days,

This is the darkness, this is the flood.

Wren blinked and her eyes regained focus, "What? Sorry I zoned out there, why are you all looking at me?" at that moment Star walked in.

"What did she say Monica? Guys? What did she say?" her melodic voice was full of concern for her friend.

"Let me check" Wren searched her bag until she found an ebony stone. She held it in her hand, and a flame burst from her palm, the ebony turned red, and wren nodded her head, hearing something the others couldn't. "When we get to Hogwarts I need to see Albus Dumbledore."

"Alright, we'll go together." Said Monica.


	5. Cold Serenity

An hour latter the train pulled to a stop at the station. The seven students got their luggage and headed for the carriages with the haste of a bloodhound on a scent. They pushed, squeezed, and wove their way through the departing crowd of first years and finally came to the large black coaches.

Star gasped at the sight of the creatures that were to be their transportation. Laelai walked over to one and studied it closely. Her eyes wide with excitement, "A thestrel! I never thought to see one here." Laelai's eyes filled with adoration for the creature, and she reached her hand out to touch its snake-like neck. The thestrel turned its head and knocked her with its beakish muzzle toward the carriage door, and Laelai obeyed that silent command.

Upon entering she meant the questioning stares of her peers with a forbidding glance of her own. Then with a soft jerk the coach began to move. Because of the size the group had split up into two different groups. The girls chose to stay together and that left Harry, Ron and Hermione to find their own carriage back.

Stars quivering voice broke the silence, "What was that thing?"

Laelai grinned wolfishly, "Why did it frighten you?" she asked her eyes glowing in that dark space where time seemed to creep by Star opened her moth to deny her fear but Laelai cut her off, "Well then know this, it is a thestrel. You see it only because you have seen death. It will not hurt you because it likes its meat bloody, but you should fear death because death has a taste for the good, not the bad."

The rest of the trip was spent in a dark consuming silence in which all thoughts were as dark as the world from which they came. Laelai spent the trip staring into the night searching for a way to escape another year in this school where destiny often finds you weather you are ready for it or not. The moon looked down on her coldly and the light of that celestial pool only made her features harsh in its quiet serenity. All knew that a time would come when they would need to use their gifts as protection against a dark that did not end when the sun came up, a dark that was seeking even now to destroy the light. But now they would teach even as they were being taught. For soon all must take a side and they were the ones that had to lead.

As the carriages pulled up to the entry way of the school the occupiers of that one silent coach awoke from their brooding silence and stepped out into the semi-darkness of that clear night and they took deep breathes preparing themselves for what lay beyond that blazing threshold. As if they had gone from one world to another the dazzling brightness engulfed them with warmth and their troubles were swept away like a dream lost in waking.

The entrance hall was beautiful but it was little more than a rock next to the gem that was the Great Hall. At least this was how the others felt who had never before been in this giant dinning room, but Laelai had seen it enough and was bored with its wonders. So while the others sought direction on where to sit Laelai slipped away unnoticed to the table where she had once enjoyed her meals that were sent to her by the abilities that house elves had.

As she sat down at the long table with her fellow Slytherins she let out a sigh of relief. She was now alone or at least without the comradeship that her new friends had insisted upon. She had been at this school since her eleventh birthday and now at age sixteen she was still here as forgettable as ever not one person ever spoke more than two word sentences to her and these new friends of hers would take a while to get used to.

As she reflected on her previous years her she did not notice the boy from the train come up behind her. "Hey, you were one of the girls on the train talking to Weasley" Draco sneered, "You don't belong here. Consulting with a Weasley is a punishable offence."

"Well, than you should have punished me when I was a first year 'cause my legal guardian is a Weasley. If that isn't consulting then I don't know what is." Laelai smiled a challenge, but the smile seemed to disarm Draco and he sat next to her as if he never had insulted her.

Meanwhile, the others were sorted in a back room and sent to their corresponding tables. Wren was sent to Ravenclaw, Monica to Gryfindor, and Star was sent to Slytherin.

As the girls walked along the tables conversation stopped and all eyes turned to them. Whispers broke out amongst the students as they too their places at he long tables. Then Star reached Slytherin and she took her place next to Laelai with a smile. Laelai smiled tiredly back while cursing the hat for his bad placement of Star. Malfoy, however, seemed quite glad to have the chance to speaking to this girl again. He turned his attention away from Laelai and started to bombard Star with questions. Laelai took the chance to a little more peace and lay her head down on the table. She didn't sit up again until the sorting hat ritual started.

Laelai noticed that the normal creeps were admitted to Slytherin this year, as it had been every year in the pass. She supposed creeps had to go somewhere and most were neither smart nor brave and definitely not loyal so the were sent here with their poor excuse for ambition as justification.

As always Professor Dumbledore told the almost laughable start off term notices and the summoned the food with a word that had no meaning except to be used by the old man whom hid years off trouble and concern beneath that sarcastic exterior. This man she trusted for the soul reason that he could help her get revenge. He was wise and could help her find the man who killed her parents and separated her from her sister. She was dead most likely, probably beaten to death by a muggle who was supposed to care for her. She never was strong, Laelai reflected, I always took care of her. She was too much like mother, soft as a dragon's underbelly, but I was like father, he rode with the dragons and so do I.

She fingered the wand in her robes; her father's wand now belonged to her. She would always remember him; the way he used to say it was his most valued possession as it was now hers.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, wren was under immense scrutiny. Unused to such pressure, her hands started smoking, and the next thing that happened, the table cloth was on fire, surprised, she didn't immediately put it out, and her neighbor was scorched. In a matter of seconds though, it was nothing but steam. Professor Dumbledore stood up, his face puzzled and furious. His voice boomed "Wren Riverstone! Go to my office!" as she stood up, hundreds of heads turned to see her leave. Monica and Star looked on, worried for their friend. They didn't wait for the feast to finish, but followed Wren out of the room. Laelai watched feeling slightly left out of the camaraderie that the three girls had, but not willing to admit it to herself.

They found her sitting out side the headmaster's office, curled up, with her head against her knees. She heard them approach, and looked up. "It was an accident. You know when I get nervous, things...they just catch on fire! I don't mean it to happen! I...hello Professor Dumbledore.


	6. He Sees All

Professor Dumbledore was walking down the hallway, and he looked...angry. He walked into his office and quickly gazed at the three girls. His old face had finally started to show signs of his true age and tiredness. He turned his crystal blue eyes upon Wren, although he still looked a bit irritated. "Miss Riverstone. Might I ask you to..." While he had been speaking, Professor Dumbledore had gazed around at the other two girls. But, at spotting the curly brunette, he let his sentence trail off. Grinning through his delicate white beard, he focused his attention onto Star. "Star Moonsong. I was wondering when you would be back." Holding out his arms, Star ran into Dumbledore's embrace.

"It's great to see you again," Star said, looking up at the old wizard as if he were an admired grandfather. Monica and Wren exchanged confused looks. "How was Brian's? He wrote me and wanted to know if you could even come for Christmas break," Dumbledore said, grinning. Star slightly blushed and let out a tiny giggle. Wren looked like she would burst with nervousness. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She tried not to make a sound, trying not to focus the attention back on her. But, alas, she failed. Dumbledore turned and looked straight at Wren. "Miss...Riverstone is it?" Wren nodded shakily. She readied herself for the blow. "Might I ask you not to set my students on fire again?" Dumbledore said softly, a small hint of amusement in his sparkling eyes.

Monica stepped forward. "But Professor, Wren can't help it. When... When she gets nervous, things like this just happen."

Star nodded. "Yeah. That happened a few times at Salem. She just can't help it Dumbledore."

The headmaster looked over the three girls, but smiled gently. "Let me guess my dear, one of your parents was a fire elemental?" All three girls looked at him, surprised.

"How... how could you know?" Wren sputtered. The old wizard just grinned. "Like Miss Moonsong said, I know many things that other wizards don't."

Monica's brown eyes widened. She moved closer to Star and whispered into her ear. "But didn't you say that on the TRAIN?"

Star seemed to smile at the headmaster in adoration. "Yup. That's Dumbledore for ya."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the girls. "Now, I would suggest that you three get back to the feast. It will soon be over if you don't hurry. And Miss Riverstone, if something like this happens again, I will have to take it up with your head of house." His voice was calm and soothing. Wren nodded and stood up to join her friends. Giving a large smile to Dumbledore, Star lead the way back down to the Great Hall.

Saying goodbye to her other friends, she sat back down at the Slytherin table. Draco gave her a suspicious look. "What was that all about?" He inquired.

Star merely shrugged him off. She looked over at Laelai and smiled gently. "Wren's all right if you wanted to know." And with that said, Star focused back upon her dinner.


End file.
